Commander William Riker
Commander William Thomas Riker is a character that hails from the Star Trek universe. He serves under Picard as his 2nd in command as they sail the galaxy. That is until the big massacre where everyone on the Enterprise was killed expect him, Picard, Worf and Q. They all split up to find help with him going with his captain as always to find help. Riker learns the culprits of the Enterprise's attack and, like his boss, plans to have them taken down as a result of it The Grand Summer Season Trek Riker debuts here and helps Captain Picard, Bender and The B Team against Discord and Vilgax's allegiance LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Riker returns with Worf to keep their eye on Bender's kid for him. He and the others notice while watching a huge Digimon, and as a result they decide to contact the team closest to them. Which was Blue, and it was a good time since they saw BlackMetalGreymon come at them right after he called. Picard looks into the tablet with Riker and Worf's help and manages to stop the rails with their phasers. Riker regarding the third transporter, states they couldn't find enough materials for it. He gets into connection with Jaeris and learns they're going to get his help when he and Zhuge are done he then gets Dr.Strange on contact and warns him about The Children of BlackGarurumon. Riker is among one of the characters arrested by SOPA or Sinister's allies and placed in prison, like many characters he is killed by BlackGarurumon's forces. Allies and enemies Friends: Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Finn, Django, King Julian, Ice King, Jimmy Neutron, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Pie, Scotaloo, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Asami Sato, Hiccup, Astrid, Picard, Worf, Q, Master Chief, Cortana, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx Danny Phantom, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, El Tigre, Frida, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Falco Lombardi, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, House, Gru, Hellboy, Jack Sparrow, Jake Miller, Jill Valentine, Mandark, Princess Morbucks, Professor Pericles, Asoka Tano, Profion, Mushu, Betty, Noah, X5, Sparkly, Obi-Wan, Protoman, Sherry Birkin, Sari Sumdac, Stan Smith, Snake, Solidus, Tak, Megaman, Roll, Marceline, Jorgen, Jean Grey, Makoto, Death the Kid, Suede, Jack Bauer, Jesu Otaku, Sora, Biyomon, Anna, Stan, Wendy, Jack Frost, Will, Dr. Manhattan, Blue, Magneto, Ozymandias, Xigbar, Zick, Raizel, Stacy, Chun-Li, Sam and Max, Kiki, Tombo, Protoman, Aleu, Dr. Strange, Alexander Xanatos, Grey, Android 16, Sunil, Zoe, Batman, Terry, Tony Animelda, James, Jessie, Norman, Blythe Baxter, Dan, Sam the Kudamon, Carl Clover, Eska, Mysterion, Big Barda, Mister Miracle Enemies: The Borg, Discord, Vilgax, Vilgax`s allegiance, BlackGarurumon, Mister Sinister, the Children of BlackGarurumon, the Sinisters of Evil Played by: Jonathan Frakes Gallery Riker imitates Picard - the pegasus.jpg Category:Characters Characters that hail from the Star Trek Universe Category:Sidekicks Category:Heroes Category:Characters from the Future Category:Humans Category:Honorary Members of The B Team Category:Second in Command Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Members of the B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members absent from Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters that hail from the Star Trek Next Generation Universe Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Brunettes Category:Mustaches Category:Beards Category:Pilots Category:Bearded Characters Category:Enemies of Vilgax's allegiance Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Enemies of The Pete Alliance Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:B Team Members to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Imprisoned character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Heroes killed by Villains Category:The Children of BlackGarurumon's Victims Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half